Almost Mine OR Touch and Go
by Lost Legendaerie
Summary: Old and new rivals face off in the beautiful Johto region. May meets Chase, a friendly trainer, who shows her what life is like there, and Drew finds out the hard way that you can't take love for granted. Will Drew and May's romance blossom..or wilt? "
1. Shipwreck

Chapter One

Shipwreck

May sighed heavily, swinging her legs aimlessly as she sat on the small, hard wood bench in the tiny sailboat. She was on her way to Johto to compete in the newly set up Pok?on Contests there.

A Skitty bounced around her legs, switched at the last minute with her Munchlax at Blaziken's and Max's begging. The little pink kitten Pok?on nosed her trainer's foot, begging for play and trying to cheer her up.

Absently, May picked up Skitty and scratched her behind the ears, lost in thought. She was excited about this new adventure, but missing her brother, Ash, Brock, and as much as she tried to deny it, Drew.

He was annoying, rude sometimes, and her toughest rival. But still... He could be sweet, and it would have been nice to have a companion.

The old man and his Machop worked with the sails, adjusting tightness, direction, etc. The wind was fair, and warm as it blew the tiny craft towards land.

May shivered as a chill wind suddenly blew. The sky darkened swiftly, ominous clouds growling low. 

Suddenly, the craft lurched violently, and May screamed in shock, grabbing onto Skitty before she was hurled overboard. The old man threw her a life jacket. "Whirlpool out of nowhere, Ma'am. Hold on, I think I can.. Gyahh! "

The ship violently broke in half, with a huge crack. There was a terrifying roar, and May caught a glimpse of something white and bloodied.

She floundered in the water, gasping for air, and instead swallowing in water. Strong arms grabbed her, then she lost consciousness, hearing a male voice as if from a distance.

"LUGIA!!!! "

She groaned, and coughed, tasting salt in her mouth, eyes burning. She was laying on something wet and vaguely slippery.

May heard someone talking in a low soothing voice. "There you go, sweet little thing. I- Oh, you're awake, I see. "

She opened her eyes to see a very wet boy sitting across from her, holding her Skitty and offering it a strange looking berry. His black hair covered most of his face, but she could make out his pale brown eyes, laughing silently at her.

"Who are you? "

"Name's Chase. You must be a traveler of a sort, am I right? I guessed so, because of your Pok?on and that I've never seen you before. I'd recognize someone like you. You've got the worst luck I've ever seen, though. Deciding to visit just when Team Rocket's trying to control Lugia and ticking him off. "

"Lugia! The real, legendary Lugia? "

He laughed. "Is there any other? "

May gasped suddenly. "What about the old sailor who was giving me a ride? "

"Oh, him? Fine. Victory and Warbeak blasted the Rocket grunts, while I and Spiral saved you and Sailor Paul. He's already back to shore, courtesy of Warbeak. " He paused. "Which reminds me, I think you should move. You're sitting on Spiral's face. "

May looked down to see the large, limpid eye of a Poliwhirl staring back at her. She yelped, slipped, and almost fell back into the sea but was caught by Chase.

"By move, I didn't mean off of him altogether. "

She blushed slightly, then as Skitty leaped into her lap, mewing excitedly as something hurtled down from the sky.

"Warbeak, hey! Where y' been, sweetheart? "

A sand colored Fearow landed, her big fluffy red crest swept back from the wind. Her trainer ruffled it, and Warbeak seemed to sing in joy. She froze as she spotted May, and raised her neck feathers.

"Oh, quit it, girl. I'm just giving her a ride to the mainland. "

Warbeak eyed the girl silently, then took off again, flying high above, high enough to see another teenage boy on Cianwood Island, sitting alone. Curiosity overtook her, and he landed beside the green haired boy.

Drew started slightly at the sight of Warbeak. "Hmm? Oh, you're a fearow, aren't you? "

She nodded, understanding him perfectly. He looked at her again in surprise.

"Do you have a Trainer? "

She nodded.

"Are you lost? "

She shook her head vigorously. "I see... Do you know where the first Contest building is? "

She nodded, and scratched out a map on the sand, circling Olivine with her pointy beak.

Drew thanked the mysterious Fearow, before setting off for Olivine himself, unaware that May was bound in the same direction. 


	2. Rivals, Old and New

Chapter Two

Rivals, Old and New

May stared in shock and awe at the foreign, bustling harbor of Olivine. The lighthouse towered above all, even the newly built Contest Hall on the shore to the west of the main part of the city. Set back behind the Poke mart and Poke Center was the Gym, home to Jasmine, mistress of Steel.

"You like it? City has changed since I last saw it. Much busier. I'm... not sure if I like it or not. " Chase's black brushed his hair out of his face to see better, and May gasped at the sight of his face.

Four long pale diagonal scars covered the upper part of his face. He heard her gasp, and turned his face away, burning with embarrassment and shame. "Sorry if I scared you. Crazed Rattata attacked me when I was two. Been colorblind ever since. I was lucky, should have been blind altogether. "

"Oh, I'm so s- "

"No. Please don't apologize. Everyone apologizes, then they pity me. Don't, ok? I'm lucky to see at all. "

May was silent once more, kicking herself for gasping in the first place. He must be self conscious about it already, now look what you- Huh?

Chase was talking to her, keeping his voice low. "I want you to meet someone, but you have to follow me, ok? "

She nodded, mystified as they headed for a remote place in the woods behind Olivine.

When Chase was certain they were alone, he pulled out a large, shining rainbow colored feather that caught the sunlight in a dazzling way. In a sudden rush of wind, a shadow appeared overhead, and a great bird landed.

"Is that... "

"Victory. A Ho-oh. " Victory preened it's feathers, and nuzzled the boys palm with its golden beak.

"How.. How did you... "

"I didn't catch it. I once tried, but didn't have the heart or strength too. So I let it escape. Then Team Rocket showed up, and tried to catch it, but I let it free, cutting the net free from their helicopter. As I was falling, Victory saved me, and has been my partner ever since. "

He motioned with his hand, and Victory took off again. "I wanted you to meet Victory. But you must not tell anyone, or people will come from miles around to try to capture it. But Victory must not be tamed, it must always be free. "

May watched Victory disappear, and her gaze flicked back to her friend in time to see the look of sorrow on his face. He closed his eyes, not noticing her gaze, and when he opened them they were cheerful as usual.

"Shall we go to the Contest Hall? "

"Sure... "

---------------------------------------------------

Drew stepped off the ferry, taking in Olivine as well, looking to the woods just in time to see May and Chase emerge from the trees, side by side, talking and seeming very friendly.

Something burned in his chest that surprised him. Jealousy? Him?

I don't even like her... that much... Besides, why should I be jealous of them? I'm so much better than he is... 

He let himself glare briefly at the two, then brushed the hair out of his face and walked up to them.

"Hello, May. I wasn't expecting you to be here already. Who's your... friend... "

"This is Chase. He saved my life. Chase, this is Drew, my rival and friend. "

Ooooh, he's got the 'hero' appeal, Drew thought mockingly.

"Nice to meet you, Drew. Is... Your hair green? " Chase had a perplexed look on his face.

Or course it is, what are you...color blind... crap, he's got 'polite' and 'cripple' appeal as well... "Yes, actually. "

"I see. I assume you're here to enter the contest as well? "

Drew nodded. "Of course. Are you going to be competing? " Heh, I doubt it. Probably doesn't know the first thing about them, so there's no way he's going to...

"Yes, actually. I look forward to competing. " Chase nodded politely to Drew and May. "If you would excuse me, I'm going to talk to an old friend. "

"Ok! " May waved cheerfully, and Drew glared silently at the native. Oh, the many ways that I HATE HIM...

"Are you Ok, Drew? "

"Never better, " he replied icily, regaining his typical arrogant air. "My Pok?on are all rested, and ready for this contest. "

"That makes three of us!! " Harley suddenly appeared between them, smiling broadly. "I feel so refreshed, I shall win, I know it! "

May sighed. As if the day wasn't bad enough, with her Pok?on stressed out from the trip, Drew acting like a bigger jerk than usual, the last thing she needed was Harley.

"You never know what kind of trainers Johto has, " she said confidently. "Who knows, they may beat us all! "

Harley laughed. "Right, and Zangooses and Sevipers will all get along together and frolic through the flower meadows!! "

"Hello, traveler trainers. " A girl joined their group, long brown red hair down to her waist, with two small pigtails on her head, grey blue eyes calm and quiet. "I am Jasmine, the Gym Leader here. I very much look forward to seeing your power in the Contest. "

Drew raised his eyebrows curiously, Harley laughed, and May swallowed quietly. Great. More tough competition. 


	3. Training and Trying

Chapter Three

Training and Trying

"Go, Crispen, combine Strength with Body Slam! Tilji, use Fly! " The Meganium leaped into the air, then slammed into the ground so hard Chase felt the earth tremble beneath his feet as his Togetic practiced his aerial acrobatics, diving and spinning with ease.

May and Drew leaned on the rocks, watching him train. "Wow, that Meganium looks really strong. "

"Hmm. " Drew brushed his bangs aside in contempt. "Maybe, but it's slow and heavy. Not nearly graceful enough to be in the contest. "

May threw him an irritated glance. "What's with you, Drew? He's still learning, and improving too. "

Her rival turned around abruptly and left, leaving her mystified and hurt. Why is he being so unreasonable?

Drew bit his lip, trying to ignore his jealousy and hurt. I'm sure she still likes me better than him... Ok, if I can't even convince myself of this, I'm in trouble.

He turned around, and watched his friend shouting encouragement to Chase.

He sighed heavily.

"Well, well, well, why the long face kiddy? " Drew concealed his shock quite well, but didn't bother hiding his irritation as he retorted to Harley, "Nothing. "

"Ooooh, so that's what you're calling May these days- "

Drew froze, then spun around to face the arrogant Coordinator. "Wha- Hey, that's not true! "

"That girl has you wrapped around her finger, " Harley chuckled, twirling his index finger to illustrate his point.

"Don't you have practice to do? " Drew roughly pushed him out of the way.

"But I must meet my daily quota of annoying people! "

"Oh, you met that a long time ago, " Drew muttered as he headed for a secluded part of the beach to train.

----------------------------------------------------

Jasmine waved to Chase. "Shall we battle, my friend? "

"Sure. Do it, Crispen! "

His Meganium bellowed as Jasmine spun around gracefully. "Go on, Steelix! Start things off with Iron Tail! "

"Dodge it, Crispen, and use Reflect! "

Steelix swung his tail, but it bounced off of the Reflect and hit itself in the neck with a roar of pain.

"Now, Strength and Body Slam! "

"Hit it with Dragonbreath! "

Crispen could not dodge, and the attack hit dead on, sending him skidding backward and slamming against the rocks, and Crispen fainted.

"Beautiful, Jasmine! "

"Many thanks, Chase, but I still must refine my skills. I shall go alone to train. "

Chase withdrew Crispen after praising him for a valiant effort, then turned to May. "Want me to train with you? "

"No, that's alright. I'm going to go find Drew. "

She waved as she left. After a few seconds, she found him training by himself in a sandy area surrounded on three sides by tall rocks, and on the other side, the great sea.

May waved down to him. "Hey, Drew, do you want to train together? "

His reply was faint, but cold and harsh. "Why don't you go practice with Chase if he's so great! "

"Drew, are you mad at me? "

"Just go away! "

May's face fell. The answer is yes, I assume...

He's the one who's been a jerk! What did I do?

She was thinking so hard that she did not notice the slippery seaweed on the rocks by a huge drop-off. She screamed as her legs went out from under her, and just managed to grab onto the rocks at the edge.

May felt the stone begin to go, but there was nothing she could do... 


	4. Mixed Bag

Chapter Four

Mixed Bag

Drew heard May's scream, and ran as faster than he had ever run before towards the source of the sound. He heard the breaking of stone, and her gasp of shock, then he was at the edge, grabbing her wrist at the last second.

May had shut her eyes, expecting to hit the stone far below at any second. After a moment, she opened her eyes and saw Drew holding onto her wrist, his green eyes wide with shock. She had never been so happy to see him.

He pulled her up, grunting slightly with the effort, then they both were safe, silent in their shock and relief. Chase came up a second later. "Are you guys Ok? "

May nodded, shaking and still unable to talk. Drew, waking up out of his shock, realized her was still holding May's hand, and let go swiftly and embarrassedly.

Chase helped them to their feet. "You're sure you're not injured, both of you? "

This time they both nodded, Drew regaining his composure first. May suddenly hugged him. "Oh, Drew, you saved my life! I was so scared! "

Drew was bright red, and was furious to see Chase bite back a smile. "Well, if you start to hurt, Jasmine can get you some medicine from Cianwood. " He backed off, leaving the rivals and friends to themselves.

May was still trembling slightly, but presently relaxed and let go of Drew, who was, by the way, still trying to figure out what to do.

Do I tell her how I feel? What if she doesn't like me back? What if she does? What should I say?

"Drew? Are you Ok? "

Say... something... Anything... Don't stand there like an idiot!

"Fine... " Smooth move, moron.

She stared at him with those big, sweet blue eyes that he so often got lost in. His jerk instincts kicked in, and he turned around sharply. "Watch where you step next time. I may not be around to save you! "

NOOOOO YOU MORON!!! BAD DREW, BAD DREW!!!!

He could almost hear May's heart breaking as he walked off, cold outside, but kicking himself in despair inside. How could I do that? I... I think I... love her. STUPID STUPID DREW!!

May watched him walk off, so cold, so... heartless. He's two different people, almost. But which is the real Drew?

Inside the locker rooms that the coordinators used to prepare for contests, Drew slammed his head into a locker repeatedly.

STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STU- He froze as he realized May had followed him.

"Um... are you sure you're ok? "

"No... " He sat down on a bench. Congratulations, Drew, I don't think you can mess this up any more.

"Why, hello friends! " But Harley can, thought Drew in despair. "What are we doing? "

"I don't know. Something's wrong with Drew. "

"Ooo! Oooo! Pick me! Pick me! I know the answer! "

Quick, distraction! Drew pointed out the window. "Ho-oh! "

"Pfft. Yeah, right! " Harley snorted, but May gasped and ran outside. Victory had heard her scream and been circling to make sure she was all right. May waved it away, and just in time, for at that moment Harley and Drew came running outside.

"Where did it go, you stupid girl?! " Harley screamed.

"What? " May threw a swift look to Drew, hoping he caught her drift.

"The Ho-oh! "

"What are you talking about, Harley? " Drew put on a face of pure innocence. "There's nothing out here. I was just kidding. "

"I SAW IT!!! "

May thought fast. "Well, maybe it's got a roost way out on an island in the middle of the ocean. "

"Hmmmm.. that's possible. I will have to check that out later. " Harley went back downstairs.

"May, what in the world is going on? "

May pushed her index fingers together uncomfortably. "I.. can't tell you. I promised. "

"... You don't.. trust me? "

'No, I do, really, but I can't break my promise to Ch- " She slapped her hands over her mouth.

A shadow felt over the upper half of Drew's face, then he turned around without another word and left.

"Wait! Come back! "

But he was past listening. If anyone had been looking at him, they would have noticed the lone tear that rolled down his cheek. 


	5. Signing up for Trouble

Chapter Five

Signing up for trouble

It was the next day, and May was curled up in her bed in the hotel room that connected to the Contest Hall. She was too gloomy to get up.

Drew must hate me now, she thought. Should I have told him? I don't really trust him after all, do I?

May grabbed an extra pillow, and hugged it. She felt so alone, so very alone. Drew was the only friend she had here from Hoenn, and now she didn't even have him.

The girl buried her face in the pillow, and cried softly. 

Drew, in the room beside her, still lying on his back after a sleepless night, heard her however. He sighed, looked in the mirror, and winced at the welt in the center of his forehead.

You're a particular brand of stupid, he though bitterly. Beat your head into a locker a day before the contest.

As he showered, he ran over his plan for the day. One, avoid May at all costs. Two, practice. Three, avoid Harley at all costs. And finally, sign up for the contest.

He got dressed, brushed his hair so that it covered the welt, took a deep breath, and stepped into the hallway.

Right into May.

The girl stumbled forward as someone ran into from behind. She turned around, and saw a wet haired, surprised and obviously uncomfortable Drew with a large welt in the center of his forehead.

"Drew! Oh... um... "

"Hello, May... "

"You should put some ice on that welt. "

"Ok. Bye. "

"Bye. "

Having avoided eye contact for the greater part of the conversation, both coordinators turned around as fast as they could and walked off.

Well, there goes my day, Drew thought, looking over her shoulder as she walked off. Still, that went better than I-

Drew fell face flat on the floor with a mixed gasp and yelp of pain. Harley stood in his doorway, foot still sticking out in the hall, laughing out loud. "Oh, my god, Drew. You are very easy to- Gyaaahh! "

Drew had yanked Harley's leg out from under him, and the tall man fell to the floor with a yell. The younger coordinator pinned him to the ground and hissed at him between clenched teeth, "If you ever do that again, I swear I will- "

Chase pried him off of Harley, giving Drew a stern glance as he did so. "Save the battling for the contest. "

"Yeah, Drew, don't lose your head. " Harley quipped.

Ah, yes. Now I remember. I hate Chase.

---------------------------------------------------

Ice, Ice, where can I find ice, Drew thought, wincing in pain. This hurts a lot more than I thought it would.

There was a gentle tap on his shoulder. "Excuse me, Drew, is it? " Jasmine was standing behind him, holding an ice pack in her hand. "May I? "

Drew nodded. "Thanks... a lot, actually. "

She directed him to a chair, then held the ice pack on his forehead. "If you don't mind, may I ask what happened? "

"I beat my head into a locker, " he said with disgust and pain.

"... " Jasmine did not ask him anymore, but he could feel the questions buzzing around in her head.

After a while, she removed the ice. "There. That's a lot better. If it starts to swell up again, come and get me. "

"Thank you. "

"It is no trouble. "

Drew nodded to her, then went outside, back to his training area. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of salty air, and steeled himself, rebuilding his resolve and confidence, that had taken a terrible blow the day before. But that was before. He had been weak, foolish, shaken. Not today. Today, he was strong, confident, ready for the contest. He tossed his hair out of his face, feeling like his old self again, and with a flourish, sent out Roselia.

"Ro-sel! "

"Petal dance, Roselia! "

She lifted her rose blossom arms, twirled around, and let out a gorgeous and strong Petal Dance that blasted out across the ocean, showering the waves with petals.

Drew looked confidently out across the ocean, then paused, feeling May's eyes on him. Ignore her, he thought, even as he turned around to look for her. She was standing on the ridge, Skitty behind her. She's come to practice here.

"Roselia, come back! " He swallowed, then headed up the ridge. "You can practice here if you want to, May. "

"Oh, that's nice of you. Ok... "

He brushed by her as he walked by, and they both felt the spark. May, however, brushed it aside.

Drew tried to, and failed. Ah well, he though, I had better go and.. sign.. up...

The sign over the sign up booth read, CLOSED.

"... " Drew froze in shock and horror. Then, in just shock. His name was on the registered contestant▓s sheet. "How... "

Jasmine handed him his contestant number. "Good luck, Drew. "

"Why are you helping me? "

"Because of May. She is my friend, and you are hers. "

"I'm not so sure about that last part, " he muttered under his breath.

"Trust me. You are closer than you think. " Jasmine waved goodbye. 


	6. Testing the Waters

Chapter Six

Testing the Waters

The contestants were gathered in the main area, waiting to make their primary appeals. May gave a shiver of joy and excitement, and her gaze met Drew's for second, then he looked away with an air of distain and cold indifference.

She sighed, then pushed away her discomfort as she concentrated on the MC's voice. "First up is May! "

She shivered. What terrible luck, going first. Ah well, best make the most of it.

"Come on out, Blaziken! I choose you! " Her fiery fighter blasted out of his Pokeball, sparks flying everywhere.

"Blaaaaaaaaz! "

"Overheat! "

"Blaz-iiiiii-KEEEEEENN!!!! " The entire battle field was engulfed in beautiful fire as pure heat spewed from Blaziken's beak.

The scores lit up. 9.6, 9.2, 8.9. A total of 27.7

"Yes!!!! " As she pumped her fist in the air, her eyes caught Drew's. He gave a half smile, and she felt herself blush.

I guess she is getting her own style, he mused. Still, I liked her better when she wasn't slowly killing me.

He brushed his hair out of his face as Harley popped up behind him. "Soooo, still at odds with your girlfriend, I see. "

"It doesn't matter today. She's my rival, and I intend to win. " His face was grim, with the faintest smile of anticipation around his mouth.

Harley sneered. "Pfft. I'll beat you both easily. "

"Right. Like you beat her last time. And this time, you can't try to meddle with her strategy. " I'll make sure of that, he added silently, as his eyes flashed emerald fire.

"Next, Harley! "

"Go, my Cacturn! For me! Bullet seed!! "

Cacturn spun around, blasting the ground as he did so, creating a wall of dust and seeds.

His scores came up. 9.7, 9.3, 8.7. A total of 27.7, tying with May!

May gasped, blue eyes huge with shock and worry. "Oh no! What am I going to do? "

"What you always do- your best. " Drew had come up behind her, eyes still cold like before, but at least he was talking to her. "That's all you can ever do. " And I know you can beat him, he added silently. As much as she had hurt him, May needed a friend. Plus, if she was competing against Harley, he wanted that annoying cheater taken down.

May looked at him, and smiled. His cheeks colored visibly, and he flicked his gaze away from hers.

"Next up is Chase! "

"Wish me luck, " he called as passed between the gap that separated May and Drew. The girl did not notice her rival melt back into the shadows he had appeared from just seconds before. Is she had, she might have noticed what he said.

"Rip my heart out, why don't you... "

Back on the stage, Chase drew out his Pokeball. "Show them what you got, Crispen! Reflect and Razor Leaf! "

"Meee--GAAAAAAA!!! " The green dinosaur spun in a tight circle, blending his Reflect with his Razor leaf into a shining leaf tornado that then exploded in a burst of light.

The crowd gasped in shock. "And an amazing appeal by Chase. Let's see his score... "

8.9, 8.7, 8.5, for a total of 26.1.

Jasmine and May cheered, and Chase smiled at them, then paused. "Hey, May, where's your friend? "

"Hmm? " She turned around, expecting him to be leaning against the wall, watching her in that annoying but oddly sweet way of his, always ready with a sharp remark on her performance. "Oh... I don't know where he is... He's been in a really bad mood last couple of days, and I can't figure out why. "

Jasmine and Chase exchanged knowing glances. Jasmine sighed, then advised her, "Why don't you go and find him? His appeal turn might be coming up, and he shouldn't miss it. "

"Well, I guess if you think I should... " Maybe he's down in the locker rooms.

May stepped quietly down the stairs, her eyes resting upon a lone figure seated on a bench, his back to her, eyes on the screen. His body language made him look... surly he wasn't nervous? Drew was never nervous.

Hah...he sighed. Not used to this feeling. Reminds me of my first contest, so long ago, right after I had caught Roselia. Drew hugged his knees tighter, forcing his mind to clear. Remember, your pokemon can tell when you're upset. So, I just got to keep calm and avoid...

The irony is just too great for her to NOT be standing behind me. Great. Juuust great.

"How long have you been standing there? "

"Just a couple seconds. Drew, what's been bothering you for the last couple of days? "

He froze in shock. "You.. actually don't know? "

"No... "

I always though she was naive, but not that naive! Drew opened his mouth to try to answer, but the M.C. interrupted.

"...With a score of 26. 8 points. Next up is Drew! "

He let out a long breath, trying to force all of his personal problems aside for this one battle. He nodded to May as he walked by her.

Suddenly, almost involuntarily, May hugged him on his way out the door. "Go get 'em, Drew! "

She waved to him cheerily, and he waved, in a bit of a light headed daze. He shook his head and regains his composure just in time as he stepped onto the stage.

"It's showtime, Roselia! " 


	7. Iron Willed

Chapter Seven

Iron Willed

Feeling more like his old self, Drew called out to his Pokemon. "Roselia, combine Stun spore with Magical Leaf! "

"Roseeeell!! "

"Now, Petal Dance! "

"Amazing! The entire area has been filled with golden petals and leaves. A truly stunning appeal by Drew! "

May's eyes shone as she saw his score. 9.7, 9.8, 9.8, the total being 29.3. "Drew has moved to first place! Next up is Jasmine! "

As Drew left the stage, crowd still cheering for him, he flicked the hair out of his face and chuckled. He looked over, intending to talk to May, but at the sight of her laughing and talking to Chase, he closed his mouth and ignored them as best as he could as he watched Jasmine.

"Go, my steel soldier, Steelix! Iron Tail the ground! "

"Steeeaaaaal!! " The shining grey iron snake roared, hitting the ground with an Iron tail that shook the arena, his entire body shining white like his tail.

The crown gasped, overawed by the thunderous appeal. The judges were just as impressed, giving her a 9.7, 9.6, and a 9.9. Jasmine's score total was 29.2, just behind Drew.

The Hoenn opponents were stunned, but Chase and the other couple native challengers were proud for her. As the Gym leader left the stage, she gave Drew and Harley smug glances. "Not bad for a native who's knows nothing about contests, eh? My cousin Winona taught me all about them. "

She flicked her long hair off of her shoulders, imitating Drew and his stuck up manner, then walked over to talk to May and Chase.

Drew remained silent, in slight shock, hut Harley openly scowled at her. "Humph. I bet she think's she's better than me because of her home field advantage. I'll show her.. I'll show them all... Harley will not be messed with... "

"It's hard to take you seriously when you refer to yourself in third person. " Drew remarked, heavy on the scorn.

May was in slight awe of Jasmine's contest skill. "But... you're a gym leader... "

"So? If a sword fight is simply a violent dance, the same goes for contests and battling. I just had to improve Steelix's condition. The rest was not very hard at all. "

"You were amazing, Jasmine... " Chase smiled at his friend, and she blushed deeply.

"Oh, Chase, if I believed every word of praise you gave me, I would explode with egocentricity, " she said, looking at the floor.

"Oh, they're announcing the finalists! " cried random coordinator number one.

"Oliver, Kalli, Drew, Chase, Jasmine, May, Leanna, and Harley will be going on to the next round. Here are the match ups for the second part of the contest, battling. "

As the match ups were revealed, the finalists murmured about their opponents, as the other contestants resigned themselves to their loss and promising themselves to do better next time.

"Guess this is the end for us today, Magicarp. "

"I'm up against Drew!! Oh my gosh he's so awesome!! "

"Whoa, I'm against Jasmine. Never did I think I would actually be so very confident in saying that I am so utterly doomed... "

"Harley? " May's face was twisted in shock.

"Heheheh... Harley is looking forward to- Eeep! " The coordinator stumbled as he walked by Drew. "Grrr... "

"First up, Harley and May! Please come to the main stage. "

Oh, no... Not Harley... What if I can't beat him? What if-

May's thoughts were interrupted by Drew's remark from the opposite wall, apparently talking to himself. "Your Pokemon can sense your fear and hesitation, and they will become scared as well. "

His eyes flicked up meet hers briefly, then he closed them, a slight smile tinged with pain hovering around his mouth.

Harley snickered, then gave May a confident glance. "Remember, hon, don't cry too hard when I beat you! "

May let out a deep breath, letting herself relax completely. She walked up the ramp to the main stage, the MC's voice sounding as if it came from far away.

"... send out their chosen two Pokemon for a double battle... "

I can do this... Nothing to it... It's just another contest...

"Begin! "

"Take the stage, Blaziken and Skitty! "

"Come on for Harley, Cacturn and Bannet! "

Harley gave his opponent a cold glance. "You're going down! Cacturn, give that Blaziken a taste of your Bullet Seed! Bannet, follow it up with Will-o-wisp! "

"Blaziken, hit that Bullet Seed with Fire spin! Skitty, use Assist! "

Skitty threw a Shadow Ball at Bannet, dodging the Will-o-wisp as fire erupted in front of May's pokemon. Bannet reeled backwards, blinded by the fire and unable to dodge.

"Now, hit Cacturn and Bannet with Blizzard, Skitty! And get ready to defend her, Blaziken! "

"Pin missile and dodge, Cacturn! Dodge it too, Bannet, and retaliate with Thunder! " Bannet moved out of the way, but Cacturn caught a bit of Skitty's blizzard, still shooting pins.

"Fire Spin, then Sky uppercut, Blaziken! " The pins dissolved in the fire, and as the Thunder dropped down from the sky, Blaziken's Sky uppercut connected with Cacturn as the fire Pokemon appeared from behind the wall of fire. Both Pokemon felt the powerful Thunder, and both fell to the ground, partially stunned.

"Get that Blaziken with Thunder again, Bannet! "

Bannet raised his face to the sky, concentrating deeply. May knew that Blaziken would never be able to dodge it in time. She thought quickly, her mind finding a solution that was a long shot in the best of times.

"Skitty, grab onto Blaziken and use Assist! "

White light shone from Skitty's paw as the Thunder dropped down... 


	8. Catalyst

Chapter Eight

Catalyst

In a flash of light, May's Pokemon suddenly disappeared. The Thunder hit the ground, dissolving into nothingness. May almost fainted in relief. Her gamble had paid off, as good as she had dared it would turn out.

"Now, Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut on Cacturn! " The ground erupted below Harley's pokemon, and the Cacturn was sent flying into the air.

"What just happened? " Chase, Jasmine, and the rest of the other coordinators were rapt by May's performance.

"Her Skitty used Eevee's Dig, and pulled them both underground. Amazing, " Drew breathed. I guess she was right about her own style after all...

Cacturn lay on the ground, down for the count. Harley gasped, then his face grew dark with rage. "Hit that Skitty with Will-o-wisp, Bannet! "

"Send it right back with Doubleslap! "

The ball of intense fire was sent back flying into the Ghost pokemon. "Now, finish him off with Fire Spin, Blaziken! "

Bannet could not move fast enough. The fight was all over. May had won, and beautifully so.

Harley withdrew his pokemon, eyes still dark with anger. "I'll get you, May... someday... " He swore under his breath, too quiet for anyone to hear.

May hugged her Pokemon, then withdrew them as she whispered to them, "Rest, you guys. You've earned it. "

Offstage, Drew took a couple of steps forward to congratulate May, but Chase beat him to her, and the younger coordinator bit his lip as he backed off again.

Let her go, he chided himself. Just let her go.

-----------------------------------------------------

The first rounds of battle were over. Drew, Chase, Jasmine and May had all won their respective battles, and were resting in a lounge area that overlooked the stands, were the audience were milling about, buying food, conversing, etc.

Drew was sitting by himself as far away from Chase, May, and Jasmine as he could, eye on the people below, but his attention on his rival and her friends. His face was emotionless, concealing the torment that thrashed just beneath the surface that anyone who knew him could sense from across a crowded room. It was if there was a electric energy of discontent, anger, but mostly sadness.

His aura, however, was not felt by the three other people in the room, who were too busy discussing the rest of the contest to pay any attention.

"So, what comes after this, May? "

"Well, we're matched up again for the second round, then the winners of both battles compete for the ribbon in the third round. "

I really hope I get to battle Chase, Drew mentally growled.

The Johto boy seemed to have heard Drew's threat, for he commented to May, "I really hope I don't have to battle Drew. He really seems to know Contests and Pokemon. "

"You know your Pokemon, too. I'm sure you'd do fine. " 

Jasmine threw Drew a pitying glance over May's oblivious shoulder. The Gym leader then slyly rammed her elbow in between Chase's ribs, in the pretense on leaning up against him. "Chaaase, you promised me that you'd take me down to the lighthouse at the break, " she pleaded.

"Ow- wha- ? Oh, right! I did. We've still got a few minutes, so lets go in- actually, let's go NOW. " Chase put on a forced smile as Jasmine practically drug him out the door, leaving Drew alone with May.

May gave the pair a curious look, then chanced a glance at Drew. "What are you thinking about? "

Peachy. Jasmine is trying to get me and May back together by leaving us in here all alone. I swear I'm going to- Huh? Did May just ask me something?

Oh, crap she did, and now I'm going to look like an idiot for not listening. I guess I should just go with the honest approach. "Hmm? "

"I said, What are you thinking about? "

You. The words were in his head without his even thinking them, and almost escaped his mouth before he bit back that response and muttered something or other about Roselia.

"Oh. " May looked out the window. I wonder, was there ever a time he would have said, 'You, May'?

Was there ever a time when I would have said that to him? Yes... but I don't think he likes me anymore.

"So, has Chase asked you out yet or anything? " Drew managed to say in a politely indifferent tone.

"Hmm? Oh, no, no, no. He wouldn't. He likes Jasmine, and she likes him. Haven't you noticed? "

Ah, so that's why Jasmine is trying to set us up. She thinks Chase is unconsciously flirting with May, and doesn't want May to get hurt. "No, I haven't noticed. Of course, I haven't been around them very much. "

"Yeah... " May felt a pang of guilt hit her. Maybe I should have been nicer to Drew. I think I can see now why he's been such a jerk. Maybe he feels left out.

"I'm sorry if you've been feeling left out, Drew. I really missed talking to you. "

Yeah... left out... Drew thought. "I missed talking to you, too. "

"Are we friends again? " May turned her big blue eyes on him.

"We always were, " he said simply.

She smiled at him, and he felt his heart skip a beat. At that moment, there was nothing he wanted to do except throw his arms around her, confess his feelings, and forget everything bad that had ever happened.

"May... " He turned to face her.

"And we're back from the break. It's a beautiful day here in Olivine, perfect for a Pokemon Contest. Drew and Chase, you are our first battlers. Please get ready, you will be on in five minutes. "

"I gotta go, " he said, getting up abruptly, hoping she would not ask him what he was about to say.

"Oh, well, good luck to the both of you! "

----------------------------------

"... and one more thing. If you ever, and I mean, EVER flirt with someone again, I will strangle you with your spinal cord, got it! YOU ARE MINE. "

Jasmine had a hold of Chase's shirt collar, and held him close to her face as she finished her tirade. "Got it... "

Jasmine let go of Chase and pushed him away as he did so, and the boy had to stumble to regain his balance and spare himself the indignity of falling over backwards. "Ok, sweetheart! I'll see you later! " Jasmine's voice was as sweet as sugar as she waved to the recovering Chase.

Drew looked first at Jasmine, then at Chase, then jasmine again. "What just happened? "

"Oh, what, that? Jasmine was getting a little jealous and angry at me for 'driving a wedge between you'. "

"Really? She doesn't look like the jealous type. "

"Oh, you'd be surprised... That spinal cord line? She meant it. And she could do it, too. "

Drew gave Jasmine another look. "That's a little bit more than scary. "

"Heh. But really, I'm sorry if I have driven a wedge between you two. I was just trying to be polite. Aaaand I understand if you hate me. "

"Good. No misunderstandings there. "

Chase laughed. "Heh. Good one... " Drew gave him an icy look.

"... you're serious, aren't you? "

"See you on the battlefield, " Drew remarked as he passed. 


	9. Inner Strength

Chapter Nine

Inner Strength

I am not having a very good day, Chase thought. Hey, at least it can't get very much worse...

"Good afternoon, Johto boy! " Harley had popped up again. "Are you all prepared for your fight against the little green haired brat? "

"Go away. " Chase began to walk off.

"Oh, but don't you want to know how to beat Drew? I know all his weaknesses "

"If I win, I will do it on my own. Now, go away. "

"Oh, come on!! "

Jasmine looked over her boyfriend's shoulder at the purple haired man(ly woman) following him. "Chase... Please explain what is going on. "

"Nothing, Jasmine. Absolutely nothing. " Chase was trying to save Harley from the impending pain, and sadly failing.

"You're going to regret not taking my advice! "

"I don't want your advice! "

"But- "

Jasmine snapped. "Steelix, Iron Tail NOW!! "

The iron snake burst out of his pokeball with a roar. He swung his tail, and with a sound like a plank striking a rotten apple, Harley was sent flying through a skylight.

"Jasmine... I warned you about public displays of violence to outsiders... "

She gave him a sweet, innocent look. "But, I was doing the people a favor. "

Chase sighed, and rubbed his forehead. Why must today suck?

------------------------------------------

The crown was murmuring with anticipation as the two boys took the stage. Most of the natives were betting on Chase, having known him for years, but the more widely watched contest junkies had placed their bets on Drew. Only time would tell who made the better bet.

"Begin! " Drew sent out his Pokemon with a flourish. "Come on out, Roselia and Flygon! "

"Show your stuff, Tilji and Crispen! " The Meganium and Togetic called out their respective names, then the battle began in earnest.

"Flygon, hit the Meganium with Flamethrower! Use Petal Dance on Togetic, Roselia! "

"Dodge, Tilji, and retaliate with Metronome! Crispen, use Reflect! "

The flames licked at the Reflect, but did not pass through as Tilji sent out a powerful Swift that blasted through Roselia's Petal Dance.

"Dragonbreath from above, Flygon! Roselia, hit Togetic with Magical Leaf! "

"Use Fly, Tilji! Dodge, Crispen, then Razor Leaf! " His Togetic became a simple dot in the sky, but Crispen could not dodge the Dragonbreath. He roared, and sent his Razor Leaf straight at Flygon.

"Dodge, Flygon! "

The green dragon dodged the Razor Leaf, but flew right into the path of Magical Leaf. Drew had now lost a lot of points.

"Double Edge and Fly, Tilji! "

"Retaliate with Steel Wing, Flygon. "

This time, Drew's attack went over stunningly, sending the Togetic right into Crispen. Chase's points dropped like a rock.

"Go behind the Reflect, Tilji, and use Safeguard on it! Crispen, Razor Leaf once more! "

"Dodge again, Flygon, and Solarbeam, Roselia! "

"Roseeeell... " She began to store energy.

"Quick, Strength and Body slam, Crispen, and Fly up there and stall that Flygon, Tilji! "

The brave little Togetic flew up high, hitting Flygon with a Metronome-turned-Ice Beam as Flygon fired back with Flamethrower. The beams exploded, and both Pokemon fell to the ground, out cold.

Crispen drove Roselia into the ground with his combo attack as she hit him with Solarbeam. Both Pokemon, gravely hurt, got shakily to their feet.

Crispen looked at his trainer, waiting for a command even though he was on the verge of fainting.

Chase knew that his Meganium would die trying to pull off anything he asked him to do, so he murmured his command that no one else could hear but him.

"Rest, Crispen. You've really earned it. " His Meganium sighed, then fell to the ground.

"Chase's Pokemon are unable to battle! Drew wins! "

As Chase withdrew his Pokemon, he nodded to Drew. The Hoenn boy nodded back, paying his respect.

"Would May and Jasmine come to the stage? "

Jasmine hugged Chase as they passed by each other, murmuring to him, "You did your best. "

"I know. In the end, that's all that really matters. " 


	10. In for a Shock

Chapter Ten

In For A Shock

May let out a breath. I can do this... really... I can. No real biggie...

Jasmine smiled at her, and spoke softly. "You may be my friend, May, but I will not go easy on you. I expect the same from you! "

"Begin! " 

Jasmine threw out two pokeballs simultaneously. "My steel soldier and the light of my life, Amphy and Steelix! Flash! " Both Pokemon came out in a blinding flash, courtesy of her Ampharos.

"Blaziken and Skitty, take the stage! " Her pokemon burst out of their pokeball, not quite as impressive as Jasmine, but still attractive.

"Steelix and Amphy, twin Iron Tails now! " The Pokemon moved in perfect sync, hypnotizing beauty. But May was not hypnotized.

"Dodge it, you two, and use Fire spin on Steelix, Blaziken! Tackle, Skitty! "

Steelix roared as the flames engulfed him, but Jasmine was not daunted. "Use Harden, Steelix! " 

Ampharos stood stock still, watching the bounding Skitty get closer and closer. As May's pokemon leaped into the air, about to make contact, Jasmine cried out, "Thunder punch, Amphy! "

The Ampharos scored a direct hit, and Skitty squealed in shock. May's points dropped slightly.

"Now, while she's still recovering! Thunder her! "

"Leap into the Thunder, Blaziken! Blizzard attack now, Skitty! "

The kitten pokemon struck first, freezing Amphy solid. As the electricity struck Blaziken, May called out again to him. "Now, Sky Uppercut Steelix! "

"Dodge, Steelix! "

The iron snake could not move fast enough. The electrified Sky Uppercut caught him painfully, and amazingly paralyzed him.

"Now, Blaze Kick, Blaziken! "

Her faithful Pokemon slammed into the iron snake. As the crowd watched in shock, Ampharos broke free from her icy prison, and Steelix raised his head, exhausted but still alive.

May now had the upper hand, but Jasmine still had a trick up her sleeve. 

"Twin Iron Tails, now! "

"Dodge 'em, Blaziken and Skitty! "

But Steelix and Amphy were fast, and each caught full on the ones their partner had missed. May's pokemon fell to the ground, stunned as Jasmine leaped at her slim chance.

"Thunderpunch that Skitty, Amphy, and Dragonbreath Steelix! "

It was all over. In a shocking twist, Jasmine had won.

May took in a deep breath, and let her shock go as she withdrew her Pokemon.

"Jasmine is our Winner! We will now take a short break, and when we come back, Drew and Jasmine will battle for the ribbon. "

Chase hugged Jasmine. "I can't believe you won! Er, I mean, I knew you were awesome and everything...oh, snap... "

Jasmine shrugged. "It is all right, I know what you mean. " The Gym Leader turned to May. "You were amazing, May! Truly, I enjoyed battling you! "

"I had fun, too. " She paused as she caught sight of Drew waling away. "Oh, hang on a second, would you please, Jasmine? "

"Of course. " Jasmine smiled, and gave them a knowing glance.

Drew turned around at the sound of May calling out to him. "Yes? "

"Where are you going? "

"To go get ready for the battle against Jasmine. By the way... Impressive battle back there. Your battle style is shaping up nicely. "

He turned around to go, casually flicking a rose over his shoulder as he went.

"Who's the rose for this time? " May called to him as he left.

"You, " he stated calmly.

Harley appeared suddenly beside Drew, plucking a shard of glass out of his wrist with a wince. "Hm? Oh my, Drew. You're acting rather bold for being all 'I don't want May to find out I have the hots for her because it'll make our relationship harder.' "

Drew froze momentarily, hoping May didn't hear, then called out boldly, "Oh, Jasmine? "

The Gym leader turned around, started when she saw Harley, and then drew her pokeball from her waist pouch menacingly.

"Oh, gods, no! " Harley took of running, Amphy chasing him like a bat out of hell, fist crackling with electricity.

"Jasmine... " Chase sighed. 


	11. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter Eleven

Calm Before the Storm

After Harley had been satisfactorily pwned, Jasmine resumed her typical calm, docile demeanor.

"I didn't know you could set the beach on fire like that, " May noted to Chase.

"Oh, you have no idea. "

Chase did a comic double take at the rose May was holding. "Hey, who gave you that? "

"Drew. Why? " May didn't notice herself blushing.

Chase opened his mouth, then closed it again. Next time I go to the pokemart, maybe I should get her a clue, he mused.

Jasmine rejoined the small group. "Chase, I would like your assistance and opinion as I prepare for the upcoming battle. Please excuse us, May. "

"Ok. " May watched them go, then wondered where Drew had gone.

She turned to go look for him, then paused, and instead decided to go for a walk outside and think.

---------------------------------

Drew was back in the small enclosed beach area, working hard on his combo attacks. Not that they really needed work, but he found that Pokemon often kept his mind off of the things he would rather not dwell on.

There was a pained groan from somewhere in the rocks. "Johto ground does not like Harley, " a man's voice whined.

"What did I tell you about third person? " Drew's voice was thick with scorn and a hint of amusement.

Presently, the bruised coordinator appeared over the ridge. "Harley can speak however he wants. "

"You have five seconds to haul your cheating self out of here. "

Harley sniffed. "Fine. Be that way. "

"I will and I am. Five, four, three... "

Drew listened to the sounds of Harley's hasty retreat. Good. Peace and quiet.

No, wait, bad peace and quiet. I got to keep my mind off of the fact that...

"Drew? I didn't expect to see you around here! Err, I mean, I didn't expect to be here... I mean, um... "

... the fact that my life is just one big ironic cliche, he finished with a tinge of annoyance. "Hello, May. Why wouldn't I be here? "

"Oh, um, no reason, I'm just surprised to see you period. I got kind of lost, you see... Oh, hello, to you too, Roselia. " The little grass Pokemon had come boldly up and was hugging May's ankles.

"How could you get lost? The beach isn't even a mile long. " His curious gaze slid sideways to capture hers.

"I was kind of lost in thought, you see, thinking about you and the contest. " She pushed her index fingers together, getting rather flustered.

"Were they good thoughts? " Drew didn't mean to let the words slip out, but was grateful he hadn't said anything more.

"Sorta. I'm disappointed I lost, but I'm looking forward to see you two battle. Are you? "

"You could say that. " Drew withdrew his pokemon after Roselia had finished hugging May. "I've got to be getting back now, breaks over. Walk with me? "

Both were surprised slightly by Drew's offer. May smiled slightly but warmly at him.

"Ok. "

They were silent for a while, each thinking their own private thoughts. Then, as they reached the contest hall, May turned to face him.

"Good luck, Drew. You're a good friend. "

"Thank you, May. So are you. " Drew turned around, trying to conceal the fact that his whole heart wished that they could be more than that.

"Would Drew and Jasmine come to the main stage? "

The crowd erupted into cheers as the talented Gym Leader and the famous Hoenn coordinator took their respective places and sent out their Pokemon.

"Go, Masquerian and Roselia! "

"Amphy and Steelix, show your skills! "

Drew flicked his hair out his face as Jasmine gave him a confident nod.

"Begin! " 


	12. Clash of Steel

Chapter Twelve

Clash of Steel

"Start things off with Silver wind, Masquerain! Use Magical Leaf, Roselia! " Drew called out his commands.

"Get in front of Amphy, Steelix, and use Harden! "

The iron snake took damage, only partially shielding his companion, and Jasmine's points dipped slightly.

"Thunder that Masquerain, Amphy, and Dragonbreath Steelix! "

"Dodge, both of you, and retaliate with Hidden Power and Stun Spore! "

Blinded by Hidden Power, Jasmine's pokemon could not dodge the Stun Spore, and Jasmine's points dropped once more. She gritted her teeth.

May and Chase were spellbound watching the contest. "Jasmine's attacks are mainly physical, and so are easily dodged unless Drew's pokemon get close. But because his attacks can be used from a distance, he had a slight advantage. "

"But, what about type? Doesn't Jasmine's electric help her? "

Chase shook his head. "Not if she can't hit him. "

"Iron Tail that Roselia, Steelix! Get ready, Amphy! "

"Dodge, Roselia, and Silver Wind again, Masquerain! "

Roselia dodged with apparent ease, but Steelix's blow landed on Masquerain. The bug fell to the ground, stunned.

"NOW, Amphy! Thunder! "

The huge bolt of electricity swamped Masquerain, super effective and a critical hit. Drew's points fell, and Jasmine let out a breath.

"Thunderpunch and Dragonbreath, quickly! "

"Get in front of Masquerain, Roselia, and Solarbeam them! "

"Harden again, Steelix! "

The great Steel Pokemon took the blow again, protecting the frail Ampharos. Masquerain got up shakily but still willing and able to battle.

Jasmine called to her Pokemon again. "Thunderpunch and Dragonbreath that Roselia! "

Ampharos got behind the Grass pokemon, and Thunderpunched her into the path of Steelix's attack. Now their points were even.

Both coordinators were feeling the stress as their points plummeted. Jasmine took her opportunity to strike.

"Flash, Amphy! "

Drew's Pokemon were blinded, and unable to move for a second. That was all Jasmine needed.

"Finish them off with Hyper Beam, Steelix! "

"Solarbeam, Roselia! "

The beams collided, the Solarbeam going through the Center of the Hyper Beam to hit Steelix, but it was too late. In a burst of light, three pokemon fell.

Ampharos stood tall, proud in having done it's part and winning for her beloved trainer. Drew withdrew his Pokemon with a slight grimace, but realizing his defeat.

Jasmine smiled as she accepted the ribbon, the crowd cheering, not just for Jasmine, but for Drew and for a battle well fought ------------------------------------

Chase hugged his girlfriend, beaming broadly as the congratulations flowed from his lips.

Jasmine stopped him by placing her finger over his lips. "There is something I must say. "

She took in a breath. "This contest has made me realize my old wishes to travel. I thought I would be happy here forever, but there is so much more I must see. So, I will be traveling to Sinnoh to compete in contests there. "

She silenced Chase once more. "This is not a decision I made lightly, Chase. I will miss you, but I promise I will return. In the meantime, I need you to take over the Gym for me until I get back. You can do it, I know you can. I'll be leaving Amphy and my Magnemite with you. They trust you and will listen to you. Will you do this for me? "

He nodded solemnly.

May asked the question that Chase could not. "When do you leave? "

"The day after tomorrow. I shall be on the lookout for your old friends, May. "

The Leader hugged May, and whispered to her, "Good luck, May, with everything. "

Jasmine turned to Chase, and together they left for the Gym to prepare for Chase▓s new duty.

"So, she'll be leaving here for Sinnoh. Pity. "

Drew has appeared behind May unnoticed. The girl started slightly, then recovered by replying, " What, are you disappointed that you won't get another chance to fight her? "

"Actually, I was thinking more about how Chase must feel. Having his girlfriend leave him so suddenly. "

May looked at him curiously. "Since when do you care? I though you didn't like him. "

"I don't. But I wouldn't wish that kind of suffering on him. I'll see you around, May. "

He walked off, leaving May alone as the sun set, tingeing the sea lavender, gold, and red, a glorious ending to the day and the beginning of something new. 


	13. The Magic of Moonlight

Chapter Thirteen

The Magic of Moonlight

Drew sat on the rocks that surrounded the cove where he had practiced the last couple of days. The full moon shone down, bright and silver, filling the air with the cool magic of night. The green haired coordinator leaned back on his hands and sighed.

At last alone with his thoughts, Drew went over the events of the days surrounding the contest. Images flashed in his head, May and Chase walking together, May slipping and almost falling, the sight of the Ho-oh, Jasmine threatening Chase, Steelix sending Harley out the window, and last of all the sight of May as he left her in the amber light of sunset.

He let out a breath. What a contest, though I can't say altogether unpleasant. Still, it could have gone a lot better.

At least things are Ok between me and May now, he thought, pushing away the nagging thought of wondering what it would be like if they were more than just 'friends.'

"I thought I'd find you out here. " May stood uncertainly on the ridge, hesitant, as if unsure on how Drew would receive her presence.

"Hello, May. " His voice was calm and docile, and she came down the rocks to sit beside him.

"What are you doing out here? "

"Thinking. " Drew felt his heart speed up at her closeness.

May's eyes reflected the moonlight, shining brighter than the silvery sea and distant blue stars. "I can see why you like it here. It's beautiful. "

"Yeah... beautiful. " He wasn't looking at the scenery. May's gaze flicked over to him, catching his before he could look away.

"Drew, do you still hate me? "

The question caught him off guard. "What? Wh- Why would you think that I hated you? "

She turned back to look at the ocean, fidgeting nervously, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. "You seemed really upset the first couple days you were here. I'm sorry- You must have felt excluded and stuff because I was always hanging out with Chase. And since you hated him, I guessed you must hate me. "

"May, I don't hate you. I have never hated you. I CAN'T hate you, believe me, there's been days that I've tried. "

"Tried to hate me? Why would you do that? " Her blue eyes were shocked, and Drew mentally kicked himself. Great. Now I have to explain to her.

He took a deep breath. "May, I didn't just feel left out when you spend all that time with Chase. I was jealous. And I tried to hate you because... because I love you, May. Like I've never loved anything or anyone before. "

There. It was out. He turned away from her to stare out across the ocean. After a few moments, he dared to look back at her. May was staring at him with those beautiful, huge blue eyes like pools of starlit water that he could drown in the depths off.

"Do you really feel that way about me? "

"Yes, May. "

"Awwww, you guys are so cute! Go ahead and kiss the girl now, Drew, finish your fairy tale moment after confessing your undying love to her. "

The plague that was Harley was watching them from farther back in the rocks, a smug smirk on his face.

"Harley! " May gasped, blushing furiously as both her and Drew whipped around to face him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Should I start humming the romantic music now? "

There was a low growling noise from behind them, and a female called out in a low, hissing voice, "Oh, Harley? Here's a little something for to remember me by. "

May shielded her face from the flash of light and pained shriek as Jasmine dealt with Harley. Drew got up suddenly. "I should go. "

"Drew? Wait! "

But he was gone.

-  
The next morning --------------------

Chase waved to May as she left her hotel room. "Hey, May, did you hear about Harley! He's being treated downstairs. Jasmine branded her initials into his backside. He's actually crying. "

He stopped laughing when he saw that she wasn't laughing. "Are you Ok? I thought you'd be in a good mood. "

"Hm? Oh, sorry. Just thinking about last night and Drew. "

Chase hid a smile. "I see. Well, I guess this is goodbye. You'll be leaving today, and I've got my new duties to attend to. Don't be a stranger! "

May waved to him, rounded a corner, and came face to face with...

"Oh! Hello, Drew... "

"Hello, May. "

"Listen, about last night... "

Drew placed his hand lightly on her shoulder. "Let's not think about that right now, ok? Are you ready to go? "

"Ok, and yes. Do you want to travel with me? "

"For now. "

The left walking side by side, May slipping her hand into his as they passed by Chase and Jasmine.

"You owe me lunch, " the gym leader smirked.

"Ok. I guess you were right about Lover's Cove. Maybe it is magic. "

She smiled. "I hope so. They've got a long journey ahead of them. But they'll get through it if the have each other... "

END 


End file.
